


Письмо

by Naturka



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-11-23 22:17:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/627113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naturka/pseuds/Naturka





	Письмо

_«Сандерс…»_  
Очередной скомканный лист бумаги полетел в мусорную корзину как раз в тот момент, когда раздался стук в дверь.  
\- Войдите! – я отложил ручку и посмотрел на застывший в дверях объект моих размышлений в последние полчаса.… Или полгода? – Грег? Что-то произошло?  
\- Нет, - Сандерс сделал несколько шагов по направлению к столу и протянул мне прозрачный пластиковый конверт, - результаты анализа ДНК с тела жертвы. Полностью совпадает с ДНК подозреваемого.  
\- Хорошо, - я взял конверт из его рук и пробежался глазами по строчкам отчета. Что ж, все верно. Теперь последняя улика у нас на руках, и можно позвонить Брассу. – Еще что-то? – я поднял взгляд от бумаг и поверх очков посмотрел на Грега.  
\- Да, - он чуть помялся. – Гриссом, могу я сегодня уйти на полчаса пораньше?  
\- Грег, – в моем голосе явно звучало удивление, - ты же никогда не уходил с работы раньше времени?  
\- У меня личные проблемы, - Сандерс покраснел. Это было странно. Он, казалось, никогда не смущался, о чем бы ни шла речь.   
\- Я могу чем-нибудь помочь? – я невольно подался вперед, нависая над столом. Чертово мое к нему отношение. Так и хочется прикрыть от всех неприятностей. Хотя бы и собственным телом.  
\- Нет, я сам, - Грег улыбнулся, и я снова сел в кресло.   
\- Как анализы по делу Уоррика?  
\- Все готово. Отчет уже у него, - в голосе моего техника звучало уже явное нетерпение. Я взглянул на часы. Ну конечно. Эти самые «на полчаса пораньше» наступят уже через пятнадцать минут.  
\- Ну, - потянул я, - если все в порядке, тогда ты свободен. Может, возьмешь на завтра выходной? – последняя моя фраза ушла в пустоту, даже не пытаясь нагнать исчезнувшую за дверью спину Сандерса.  
Что ж, продолжим. Я обязан это сделать. Больше ждать нельзя. Все должно решиться уже завтра. На чистом листе бумаги передо мной появилось всего одно слово: _«Грег…»_.  
Я опять задумался над письмом, вспоминая, как впервые увидел Сандерса. Лохматый, одетый в то, что явно не соответствовало стилю одежды, принятому в лаборатории, он произнес что-то, чем сразу привлек мое внимание. Было странно видеть в молодом мальчишке, каким он мне тогда показался, настолько пытливый ум, и слышать достаточно логичные выводы. Я тогда еще подумал, а почему именно ДНК-техник? Почему не криминалист?  
Хотя позже я понял, почему. Ему не хватает усидчивости. Но это проблема молодости. Она решается и, возможно, года через три-четыре Грег и сам соберется сдать экзамен на должность криминалиста. И тогда мы с ним сможем работать в паре. Но ждать столько времени я не смогу.   
Я уже немолод. Между нами почти двадцать лет разницы. Не знаю сейчас, на что надеюсь, пытаясь написать это письмо… Возможно, на то, что он отвергнет меня, и я смогу вернуться к своей серой обыденности. Или на то, что он ответит на мои чувства. Только вот, что будет дальше, если это вдруг произойдет.  
 _«Грег…»_  
\- Гриссом, - Сара Сайдл без стука вошла в кабинет и встала передо мной, оперевшись руками о стол, - куда делся Сандерс?  
\- Сандерс попросил отпустить его на полчаса пораньше, - мой взгляд невольно уперся в ложбинку между ее грудей. И кто разрешил ей носить блузки с таким глубоким вырезом. – Что-то произошло?  
\- Он обещал помочь мне сделать несколько тестов. Ну да ладно, - она выпрямилась, оторвав руки от стола и скрестив их на груди. – Ты долго еще будешь тут сидеть?  
\- Пока не знаю. Нужно заполнить несколько отчетов, - тут мой взгляд упал на бумаги, принесенные Грегом, - и Брассу позвонить.  
\- Тогда я пошла. В лаборатории больше никого нет, - она обернулась уже в дверях. – Хорошего дня, Гриссом.  
\- И тебе, Сара, - она закрыла дверь, а я снова посмотрел на лист, который во время разговора с Сайдл невольно прикрывал рукой.  
 _«Грег…»_  
Интересно, а что у него за личные проблемы? С девушкой, наверное, поругался. Или с парнем. Кто его знает. Вот так посмотришь на него, вроде душа нараспашку. Что ни спроси – ответит. А что я, да и любой в лаборатории, знаем о его личной жизни? Никто и ничего. Вот, к примеру, Уоррик. Игрок. Бабник. Ник. Спортсмен. Рубаха парень. И вроде бы у него есть постоянная девушка. Сара…  
Звонок телефона прервал мои размышления.   
\- Слушаю, - я поднял трубку и услышал голос Брасса.  
\- Гриссом? Чем занимаешься сегодня?  
\- А ты хочешь мне что-то предложить? – Брасс редко интересовался моей жизнью вне работы. И еще реже – просто для того, чтобы пригласить старого друга выпить по стаканчику в ближайшем баре.  
\- Мне тут принесли бутылочку неплохого коньяка.  
\- В честь чего такое подношение?  
\- Да просто помог Уиллоуз, и она расщедрилась…  
\- Уиллоуз? А ты ничего не путаешь? Разве что, она кого-то убила, а ты ее прикрыл, - Брасс был единственным, с кем я мог шутить вот так, без обиняков, не опасаясь навредить своему образу зануды-ученого. В трубке послышался смех.  
\- Ну, что-то вроде того.  
\- Хорошо, иду. Тем более, Сандерс тут принес результаты ДНК по последнему убийству. Есть работа для тебя, - я улыбнулся в трубку, положил ее на рычаг и поднялся, бросив последний взгляд на стол.  
 _«Грег…»_  
Так я и не написал этого письма. Ну, ничего, в конце концов, день еще не закончился.   
Я скомкал лист, отправил его к остальным собратьям и вышел из кабинета, захлопнув за собой дверь.


End file.
